All the white horses
by illatidandi
Summary: Draco has raped Hermione leaving them her trapped and pregnant. Draco also trapped for he cannot forgive himself for what he did. This story is a roller coaster ride full of passion, love, hate and pain. Very offensive scenes. R/R you won't regret it.
1. Changes

Draco walked down the hallway slowly following behind Hermione. He grinned to himself. The moonlight poured through the windows as Hermione turned into the Library's entrance unaware that Draco was following close behind.  
  
He stared at her as she pointed her wand at the large oak doors and whispered the spell she had learnt in her first year. She peered around nervously as the doors creaked open slowly then she entered. Draco waited awhile then walked in slowly after her closing the doors shut.  
He entered the Library and saw her at a shelf her finger delicately gliding across different books. He stared at her for awhile until she turned around. She saw him and screamed quietly her hand clamped to her heart. She looked at him closely trying to identify him.  
"Draco?!" She said surprised. She walked towards him. "What do you want?"  
  
His grin widened as he walked towards a shelf. "I can read you know Granger." He said as he took a book from the shelf. She shook her head and sighed. "Fine." She said as she turned her back on him and walked away towards another section of the library. Draco cursed; she was not supposed to walk away! He followed her keeping his cool. She walked to an abandoned part of the library and turned around. "Look Draco what's your problem, stop following me." She said annoyed as she tried to pass him. He blocked her. She looked at him furiously and got out her wand. "Draco this is the last time, if you not going to move yourself I'll do it for you." He laughed quietly and didn't budge. She reduced her eyes to slits but he didn't budge. "That's it." She said. "Movnate Branma!"  
Draco flew across the room and hit the ground painfully. Without thinking he took out his wand and shouted "Accio Wand!" and Hermione's wand flew out of her hand towards him. He was angry and so was Hermione.  
  
"Give me back my wand you spoilt little brat!" She spat walking towards him fast, she slapped him across the face and he recoiled painfully. He felt his face and it was burning hot.  
  
He grabbed her by the arms and pushed her to the ground. She tried to get up but Draco pointed his wand at her and she knew if she did there would be consequences. He kneeled down and held her wrist down. She panicked and shouted  
  
"Get your filthy hands off me Draco, NOW!" he stared at her evilly and laughed. She then kneed him right in the groin. He saw red took his hand off her wrist and slapped her powerfully across the face. She lay still and he saw blood trickle down her cheek. She sobbed painfully and helplessly her hair covering her face still pinned to the ground.  
  
Draco stared at her shocked. What had he done? He gritted his teeth at lest she was quiet. He stood up shaking and snapped her wand in two still angry. How dare she think she could get away with what she did? He stood there and thought of what to do he couldn't stop now. He kneeled down again and pinned Hermiones's hands down. "You shouldn't have made me mad." He said as he lifted up her skirt.  
  
Hermione realized what was about happen. She tried to get up but he was on her in an instant. She closed her eyes trying to wake up and see that all of this was just a dream, but she knew it was real.  
  
"Don't worry this won't hurt...too long." He said.  
  
The pain was unbearable. It shot through every nerve in her body like a blade. She felt the pain get even worse. She felt blood trickling down her legs. She cried and tried to scream for help but she was too afraid next time she might not be so lucky. She was about ready to pass out when he stopped. He got up and stared at her satisfied. She laid frozen quietly sobbing and shaking blood and bruises covering her face. He looked into her eyes and they were filled with tear of fear, horror and pain. His face softened and he kneeled down to lift her up. She squealed quietly and cowered shaking furiously. 'What have I done?' He whispered to himself. 


	2. New Pain

Hermione quivered as Draco walked away from her. The pain and humiliation was unbearable. She lay there trying to breathe properly. She waited until she was certain he was gone and quietly stood up. She picked up the remains of her wand and walked slowly back to the Gryffindor tower her whole world crumbling. She said the password to the fat lady who was to sleepy to notice her state and walk up the stairs to her dorm. She peeled off her clothes and ran a shower. She got in a washed herself until she was red and raw but was convinced she wasn't clean enough.  
  
Thoughts ran through her head, what was she to do? What if she was pregnant? How would she explain it to her parents and friends? She would defiantly be expelled from Hogwarts. How would she face everyone tomorrow and explain her bruises, how could she see Draco ever again? She broke down and wept still scrubbing herself. If only she hadn't gone to the library, if only she had ignored him. Maybe if she was nicer towards him? She stepped out of the shower because it was hopeless to get clean.  
She dried herself and looked into the mirror. On her cheek was a huge bruise that was black and blue. She hit the mirror violently and it broke the shattered glass stuck in her hand. She picked up a piece of glass and looked at it. She needed some distraction; she positioned the glass at the top of her arm and cut a line slowly down the arm. The pain was new and sent vibes around her body. The glistening blood flowed like a river smooth and silent. She stared at the cut and turned on the tap placing her arm under the cold water. She jumped at the new pain and grabbed a towel to try and stop the bleeding.  
She panicked what was she to tell Harry and Ron? She had to tell them. But what if they didn't believe her? What if Draco found out she told? What would he do? Would he get his father? She decided to make up a story. But what would she say? Her wand was broken. She watched as blood flowed and started to get dizzy and light. She needed to get to someone before she passed out.  
She ran out of the bathroom and out of her dorm towards Harry and Ron's leaving a trail of blood. She got to the door and knocked as loud as she could one arm holding the towel underneath the cut. She sat down tired desperately trying to keep knocking. She stopped and took a deep breath. The door swang open and there was Ron standing in his too small pyjamas. He saw Hermione and shouted.  
"Hermione, what happened?! He bent down quickly and took her arm. "Harry wake up!" he yelled. As this was going on Hermione was sobbing and shaking, Ron took her and hugged her hard getting her blood all over him. Harry finally woke and saw them in the doorway. "Harry, get a teacher! Quickly she won't last any longer!" Ron told him. Harry ran out of the dorm and down the stairs towards the entrance to find the nearest teacher.  
  
Hermione so badly wanted to sleep. Ron was holding the towel on her cut and telling her it would be okay.  
  
"My wand broke." She told him weakly. He looked at her his face full of shocked and torment. She then fainted, Ron shook her.  
  
"Hermione, wake up." He shouted. By now there was a small crowd of people. Finally Pro. McGonagall came running.  
  
"My Goodness!" She screamed, she waved her wand and conjured up a stretcher Hermione fell onto it and McGonagall and the passed out Hermione were whisked away to the hospital wing, Harry and Ron running after close after them.  
  
Hermione woke up two days later very early in the morning feeling groggy and sick. She looked out the window and saw that it was snowing heavily. She remembered why she was there and slumped down wishing she was anywhere but were she was now. He arm was bandaged tightly and her bruises were feeling cold. She wiggled under the covers as if she was trying to disappear. It was dark and cold in the hospital wing and she was lonely. She sighed heavily and wringed her hands nervously, she heard breathing coming from beside her. She turned head afraid and saw someone in the shadows. It walked towards her, she didn't move nor breathe. It was Draco. Her eyes widened and she held herself tight shaking.  
I'm sorry this is short. I have no idea how this is going to end but it will be very different to other HP fanfics. Please review, next chapter about how Draco's feeling.  
  
«.:¤¨¨¤:. Foveo .:¤¨¨¤:.» 


End file.
